I can promise to love you
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: This is a dramitic Taiora...it shows how storng the bond between the two is......daaa....not my normal happy-happy story though


I worte this one for English class....it's one of my best in my opinion.....well, enjoy!  
*******************************************************  
I Can Promise to Love You  
  
Sora Takenouchi looked up at the scoreboard. Her team was down 6-5. "I have to tie this game up!" she thought. "This is for the championship!"  
The other team called a time out and Sora took the opportunity to glance up into the stands. She was looking for her mom, who promised she'd be there, and was very disappointed when she didn't see her.   
Sora frowned until her eyes fell upon her best friend, Tai Kamiya. He loyally came to everyone of her games, rain or shine. He smiled handsomely at her and gave her thumbs up. She couldn't help but smile back; he was just too cute.  
The ref blew his whistle and Sora was shook from her thoughts. She turned her mind back to soccer, ready to annihilate the other team.  
Sora concentrated on the opposing forwards as they prepared to kick off. The minute they did, she took off like a rocket and stole the ball before they even saw her.   
She flew down the field with the ball, not stopping until a full back stopped her. There was no way Sora could possibly get around the fullback who stood a good foot or so above her. Thinking fast, she faked left but passed the ball to her teammate Robyn on her right. Robyn made the perfect one-touch shot and scored.  
The game was now tied and went into a shoot out. Sora was up for her team and felt extremely nervous as she stepped up to the goal line. If she missed, her team lost the title, but if she made it, they would be the best around. She looked up at Tai. He gave her an encouraging smile and yelled. "Go for it, Sora!"   
"I can do this!" she thought. "I'm going for it!"  
The goalie never saw the ball coming. It flew past her and into the back of the net.   
"Yyyyeeeessss!" Sora exclaimed.  
"Alright!"  
"Way to go!"  
"We did it!"  
Sora's teammates were yelling, jumping about and hugging each other, after all, they'd just won the championship. They were just like Mia Hamm and her crew after winning the World Cup.   
Tai ran down form the stands and gave Sora a big hug. "You were awesome, " he said.  
"Thanks, Tai," Sora replied, blushing a little. "I couldn't have done it without you."  
Tai smiled. "Well, can I walk you home, Champ?"  
"Sure."  
As they walked home, Tai couldn't help but stare at Sora. To him nobody could be more perfect. Beautiful, funny, athletic, sweet. He was proud to be her best friend…. but that's all he was, just her best friend. She meant so much more to him that just his best friend, but he was too scared to tell her. Rejection form her would break his heart forever.  
Sora noticed Tai was staring at her and gave him a sweet smile. He turned a deep shade of red and quickly looked down at his sneakers. By this time, they'd reached Sora's apartment building.   
"Thanks for walking me home, Tai," Sora said, giving him a friendly hug.  
"Sure anytime." Tai replied.  
"Bye, I'll call ya later." Sora said as she ran up to her apartment.  
"Later Sora." Tai said, and started to walk home.  
When she got up to her apartment, Sora found the door locked. "That's funny, Mom should be home…especially since she wasn't at my soccer game," Sora thought as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. "I wonder what's up."  
Sora walked inside and decided, since her mom wasn't home, she might as well take a shower and change out of her sweaty soccer uniform. A half hour later Sora, now clean and dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, discovered her mom still wasn't home so she made herself some macaroni and cheese and sat down to watch TV.  
As she half-consciously watched the show Jubei-Chan Sora noticed it started to rain. It wasn't just rain ethier. It was a thunderstorm, much to Sora's delight. She loved thunderstorms almost as much as she loved soccer or Tai.  
"Alright!" she said to herself. "This is great!" Then Sora started to feel lonely. She had this great thunderstorm but no one to share it with.   
"Tai! I'll call Tai. I wonder if he's doing anything." Sora picked up the phone and dialed the Kamiya's number.  
"Hello? Kamiya residence." A voice answered.  
"Hey, Tai!" Sora happily replied.  
"Hi, Sora, what's up?"   
"Nothing. I was just wondering if you want to come over. My mom's not home and I'm kind of lonely."  
"Sure! I'll be right over! Bye!"   
Tai grabbed his jacket and yelled, "Bye Mom! I'm going to Sora's!" as he ran out the door.   
Mrs. Kamiya looked up form the book she was reading. "Huh?" she questioned as the door slammed and her son dissapered.   
Tai ran down the street in the rain thinking, "Wow, it's really coming down out here."   
He finally got to Sora's front door and rang her doorbell. She answered to find him dripping on her doorstep.   
"Tai! You're soaking wet!" she said.  
"It's kinda raining." he replied.  
"Ever heard of an umbrella?"  
"No what's that?" Tai joked.  
"Oh you! Get in here!" Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him into the apartment.  
Once inside, Sora gave Tai a towel and he dried off as she asked, "So, what'd you want to do?"  
"Umm…. How 'bout a movie."  
"Sure."  
Tai looked through Sora's video collection, found the movie Rush Hour and put it on. Sora dimmed the lights and sat down on the couch next to him.   
Tai was kind of into the movie but Sora couldn't concentrate on it. The only thing she could think about was Tai. "He's so cute," she thought. "I wish I could tell him how I feel. But what if he doesn't fell the same way? But then, what if he does? Oh, this all too confusing." She yawned. "Man, I'm tired."  
Sora curled up and rested her head on Tai's shoulder. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.  
This surprised Tai and his thoughts turned from the movie to Sora. He smiled and put his arm around her. A little while later, he was asleep as well.   
Sometime around midnight a dark blue Corvette pulled up in front of Sora's apartment building. Sora's mom was sitting in the passenger's seat.   
She turned to the driver, a handsome guy, with dark hair, in his early thirties, and said, "Thanks Jack, I had a great time." She leaned over and kissed him.   
"Sure," he replied.   
"Bye. Love you." She started to get out of the car.  
"Love you too. Don't forget to tell Sora the good news."   
"Ok, bye."  
Ms. Takenouchi climbed the stairs to her apartment and opened the door. On the way to her room she discovered Sora and Tai fast asleep in each other's arms. She flipped on the lights and shouted, "SORA TAKENOUCHI!!!"  
The two teenagers were startled out of their sleep. "Oh, hi, Mom," Sora said, looking up at her mom.  
"What do you think your doing?!"  
"Well I was sleeping."  
"That's not what I mean! What are you doing home alone with your boyfriend?"  
"Boyfriend?' Tai and Sora questioned at the same time.  
"Mom, you know Tai. He's not my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend." Sora said.  
"Hmmm…" said Ms. Takenouchi. "I can't believe you two aren't together yet."  
"Why is that so hard to believe?"  
"Oh come on, Sora. It's obvious you two are madly in love, but neither of you want to admit it."  
Tai and Sora were both blushing like crazy by now as Ms. Takenouchi continued, "But anyways, I have some good news Sora."  
"Yeah?" Sora replied, thinking anything that took the attention away from her and Tai was good.   
"Well, you know Jack?" Sora nodded; she'd net Jack a couple of times. He seemed like a nice enough guy.   
"He asked me to marry him and I accepted!" Ms. Takenouchi said happily. "The wedding's set for three weeks from now, then we'll move into his beach house in California!"  
The news hit Sora like a semi-truck; all her good feelings about the day suddenly disappeared. It was like her whole life was suddenly falling apart, she couldn't believe her mom was doing this to her. "California? As in America?"  
"Yeah…what's wrong with that?"  
"What about me? Don't I get a say in this? I don't want to move halfway around the world! My whole life is here in Japan!"  
"Sora I-"  
Sora cut her mom off. "What about Dad? Huh? All the memories of him are here."  
"Sora, your father died over 5 years ago."  
"So you're just going to forget him?"  
"No, I just think we cam get on with life, especially if move to America."  
"Well you can just forget about it! There's no way I'm moving and I'll never forget about Dad! Never!" With that, Sora stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.   
Ms. Takenouchi shot Tai an angry glare. "This is all your fault. You're a bad influence on her!"  
"No, ma'am all I did was love her." Tai said and then took off after Sora.   
Ms. Takenouchi stood there, utterly stupified. She never knew how strong the bond between her daughter and Tai was.  
Sora, meanwhile, was running as fast as she could through the pouring rain. She finally wound up just where she wanted to be the bridge over the Odiba River. She sat down on the rail and pulled out the picture of her dad she always carried. She stared at it for a long time. In many ways, she was a female replica of her father. Same auburn hair, same dark crimson eyes both very athletic. Sora had certainly inherited her father's competitiveness and love of sports. He'd taught her everything she knew about soccer and never missed one of her games up until her died.   
"Dad…" Sora whispered. "I'll never forget you…"  
Tai's mind was racing as his sneakers hit the pavement. He was soaking wet but the only thing her could think about was finding Sora. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.  
When he finally found her, she was standing on the rail, about to jump. She stared down into the angry gray water below, ready to end her life.  
"SORA!" Tai yelled as he ran onto the bridge and grabbed her arm. "Sora, don't do this."  
She turned to face him. She had tears in her eyes as she said, "This is my last resort, Tai. I just can't take it anymore. No one seems to care about me so I'm just going to end it all right now. I'm just going to put myself out of my misery."  
"Sora, you don't want to do this. You'll find a way through all this I'm sure. Just hang in there."  
"Why? Why should I, Tai? Nobody cares what happen to me. Nobody would miss me. I already lost my dad and my mom doesn't even care enough to come to my soccer games. You're the only person I trust, Tai, and if I move, I'll lose you too. I'm sure you'll find another best friend to replace me."  
She started to cry as Tai pulled her off the rail and hugged her. "No, Sora." He said. "No one could ever replace you. I care about you Sora. I would miss you…more than anything."  
"Don't say that, Tai. I can see right through it. Why do you even bother?"  
"Because I love you!"  
Sora was speechless. She just started at Tai, taking in every detail of him; his wet, shaggy brown hair, his bangs that fell into his face, his deep chocolate brown eyes. "He really does care about me." Sora thought.  
"Oh, Tai, I'm so sorry," she said softly. "I'm so, so sorry."  
Tai took her in his arms, saying, "It's ok, Sora. Everything'll be all right. "  
"No it won't, Tai. Everything won't be all right. If I don't end this all right now, I'll have to face my mom. I'll have go on missing my dad. Most of all, I'll have to move to America and lose you. I just can't take that anymore, Tai."  
"Listen to me, Sora, if you jump off that bridge, you'll break my heart. I'll help you work this all out. I'll be there whenever you need me. I can't promise to fix everything but I can promise you on thing, Sora, I can promise to always love you."  
"Oh, Tai…"  
Sora fell into his arms, crying and shivering from the cold and rain. Tai held her close and gently stroked her wet auburn hair. "Don't worry, Sora, no matter what happens, I'll never leave you. I love you more than anything in the world."  
Sora stopped crying and looked up into Tai's warm brown eyes. He brushed a lock of wet hair out of her face.   
"Tai…I…love you too…" she whispered, finally saying those words she'd been longing to say for so long. Tai just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned down and kissed her.   
As they kissed, their surroundings seemed to disappear. They could no longer feel the rain or the cold; the kiss was more perfect than etheir one of them could ever have imagined. They had kissed once before, but only as two six-year old kids experimenting, neither one of them liking it very much. But this time it was different. This time the kiss was filled with all the love and passion Tai and Sora felt for each other but had kept bottled up inside for so long. That kiss was the final step in cementing the incredible bond between the two, first as an unbreakable friendship and now as true love.   
They both learned something about love that cold wet night on the bridge. Tai learned how strong his love for Sora really was, especially when he was faced with losing her. Sora learned that if someone really loves you, they'll never give up on you and never, ever leave you.   
As Tai held her tightly in his arms, the rain continuing to pour down around them, Sora knew she could go on with life because she had someone who promised to love her, no matter what. Someone who would help her through anything and someone who she could, and did, love just as much.  
THE END  
  
A/N This isn't like my normal happy ending stuff but I got this idea nad just went with it. Hope ya liked it! Please review! Ariigato, no da! Ja ne!  
~Sora Takenouchi  
d/c: i don't own digimon.....so don't sure me all you'll get is $2.50 and my driver's ed book.   
  
  
  



End file.
